Ya era hora
by Erza Fullbuster LOVE
Summary: Una historia AU concentrada principalmente el la relación Elixie. Después de ser amigos tantos años, Eli quiere convertirse en algo más... mucho más para cierta pelirroja. Con ayuda de cierta chica ¿lo lograra?


Antes de que comiencen a leer esta historia les quiero decir que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con las babosas o Bajoterra es totalmente AU (universo alterno) lean lo que les tengo que decir al final de la historia

Y por cierto aquí los personajes tienen algunos años mas que en la serie.

* * *

-Trixie, vas a llegar tarde a colegio- se oyó un grito en el departamento

-¡Ya lo sé! No debes repetirlo cada cinco segundos

-eh Trix, vas a llegar tarde al colegio- repitió a voz masculina

-¡Eli! ¡Cállate!- dijo la chica mientras salía con su largo cabello atado en un moño.

-Yo solo decía- dijo con burla al ver como a chica tomaba la última tostada del plato –Eh, come más despacio te vas a atorar-

-Sí, si- decía la chica mientras volvía a la habitación, ya con el bolso en mano y unos libros en los brazos.

-Vamos Eli, es hora de que me lleves-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo mirándola con reproche

-Porque sí, andando- dijo está saliendo del departamento

-Está bien- dijo mientras la seguía resignado

Ambos montaron el convertible del peli azul, este lo encendió y arranco con rumbo directo hacia el colegio-

-Gracias por traerme al trabajo- dijo ella mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-De nada… ¡Espera!- dijo llamando la atención de la chica, que se intentaba bajar del auto

-Que sucede- dijo sorprendida

-¿No hay recompensa por traerte?-pregunto sonriéndole de lado, haciéndola sonrojar

-¿Por qué habría recompensa?- dijo inocentemente

-¡Vamos, solo un beso en la mejilla!- dijo al ver como a la chica se le subían aún más los colores

-Eli…- susurro a chica

-…Es broma- dijo para luego reírse a costa de la chica

-¡Eli Shane!- dijo molesta

-Bueno, hablando en serio, si dame un beso en la mejilla- dijo con voz demandante

-¿Por qué?- le dijo desafiante

-¿Ves a la chica de la entrada?- dijo señalando a la peli rosa, que parecía espera a alguien

-¿Dana?- dijo esta confundida

-Si… necesito sacármela de encima, desde hace mucho ha estado presionándome, no la soporto- dijo con voz cansada

-Entiendo, pero ella es mi compañera de trabajo... Y mi amiga, no puedo hacerle eso..-dijo tratando de producir lastima

-Vamos trix, solo será un simple beso en la mejilla, se pueden sacar varias excusas, agradecimiento por traerte, por ser buenos amigos, los amigos se dan besos en la mejilla, por cualquier cosa se puede- dijo exasperado mientras enumeraba con los dedos las dos únicas opciones que había nombrado

-Está bien- dijo resignada

Lentamente se acomodó el bolso, tomo los libros y se dirigió a la mejilla de su acompañante, la beso y lentamente volvió a si posición inicial, sin esperar que el chico volteara a su cara al verla y rozaran sus labios, la chica se sonrojo fuertemente y salió del auto, camino hacia su peli rosa amiga, que miraba su celular con interés

-¿Qué miras?- le pregunto al ver que estaba muy concentrada

-Un mensaje de mi novio- dijo ella desinteresada

¿Novio?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja

-Si… ¿Recuerdas al profesor de arte?- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-¡Ah!, claro- dijo ella golpeándose internamente, al haber caído en los juego del peli azul

-Ajam…-dijo ella mientras ambas emprendían su camino, hacía los salones correspondientes

La rubia, al dejar a la pelirroja en su salón, se dirigió a suyo, mientras volvía al revisar aquel mensaje que minutos antes le había llegado

**Casi lo logro Dana**

**Pero de esta noche no pasa**

**Recuerda Atosigar a Trixie **

**Gracias**

**Eli Shane**

**-**Vaya… así que al fin se decidió por confesar sus sentimientos, ya era hora- dijo esta sonriendo triunfalmente

**AQUELLA NOCHE**

-Ya llegué- se hizo esta frase eco en medio del silencio sepulcral -¿Eli?- Una chica caminaba agotada hacia la cocina luego hacia la sala y por último hacía el pasillo, al ver que no encontraba al chico decidió llamarlo al celular, él no había dicho que saldría. Al escuchar el timbre del celular del chico en su habitación, caminó hacia esta lentamente

-Eli, voy a entrar- dijo mientras suavemente abría la puerta, al hacerlo, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero se podía escuchar la ducha, suspiro de alivio, el chico estaba en el departamento- ¡Eli!- grito, se rió un poco al escuchar como el pote del shampoo caía al piso

-¡Que sucede Trix!- se escuchó desde adentro

-¡Nada!-dijo ella al escuchar como el chico cerraba la regadera

El muchacho salió mojado, con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y el cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro, la chica se sonrojo, aquella imagen se le hacía condenadamente sexy

-Que sucede Trix, ¿No soportas verme casi desnudo?-dijo con burla el chico

-N-no es eso, y-yo s-solo quería saber si e-estabas en el d-departamento- dijo la chica sonrojada mientras tartamudeaba

-No tartamudees Trix- decía mientras se acercaba a ella

-N-no estoy t-tartamudeando- dijo nerviosa, mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, conforme su acompañante se acercaba

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- dijo el chico con voz más profunda mientras sonreía de lado al ver como la chica chocaba con la pared de su cuarto

-N-nada- dijo ella al verse acorralada

El muchacho la acorraló, poniendo sus brazos, uno a casa lado de la chica

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Trix?-dijo acercándose a su rostro provocando un sonrojo más fuerte

-N-no estoy sonrojada-dijo ella sorprendida por la cercanía del chico

-¿Enserio? Desde aquí, se ve lo contrario- dijo acercándose aún más, podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros, ambos estaban nerviosos, aunque solo uno lo demostraba

-Eli…- susurro la chica suavemente, al ver como el chico se acercaba a su boca

-Trixie…- fue lo último que dijo, para lanzarse demandantemente a los labios de la pelirroja, quien tardo unos segundos en reaccionas para luego corresponder el beso gustosamente

Al principio, fue algo necesitado y demandante, pero luego se tornó suave, lento y tierno, como el Eli que había conocido hacia algunos años atrás. El muchacho deshizo el agarre que la mantenía pegada a la pared, para acomodar ambos brazos en la cintura de la chica, y apegarla más a su cuerpo, esta acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, profundizando aquel beso, luego de unos minutos, ambos tuvieron que romper el beso, y no por que quisieran, si no por que necesitaban de algo importante, aire…Dios ¿Cuánto habían dejado de respirar?… Necesitaban tanto aquel beso

-Yo…-dijo la chica tratando de romper el silencio

-En tu habitación hay un regalo para ti, ¿Quieres salir a cenar?- dijo el muchacho al ver que la chica evitaba su profunda mirada

-Está bien- dijo ella suavemente

La chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, al entrar, encontró una caja de largo tamaño y una bolsa a su lado, al abrirla pudo apreciar un largo vestido verde esmeralda y un par de zapatos negros, agradeció internamente el regalo y se fue a duchar tras terminar de arreglarse y salir de su habitación observó como el chico que una hora antes había besado, estaba masajeándose con alguien

-¿Con quién hablas?- le pregunto la chica sentándose a su lado

-Con Dana-dijo viéndola a los ojos

-¿Dana? Pensé que te fastidiaba- dijo ella haciéndose a inocente

-No, me cae bien y le estoy agradecido- decía mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo

-¿Agradecido?- expresó mirándolo raro

-Sí, le estaba agradeciendo que te cansara con preguntas en el receso- dijo levantándose

-¿Tu lo sabias?-dijo levantándose también

-Yo la mandé- dijo mientras la tomaba de cintura- Si no lo hubiera hecho, no podría hacer esto ahora- dijo para luego besarla

Luego de un tiempo rompieron el beso, que iba subiendo de tono cada vez más rápido

-Sí, creo que yo también debo agradecerle- Dijo un poco sonrojada

-¿Vamos?-pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo

-Vamos- dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba y ambos salían del departamento

**UN AÑO MÁS TARDE**

Un chico iba caminado rápidamente hacia un complejo de apartamentos, estaba nervioso y asustado, al llegar toco la puerta con cautela, una chica peli rosa, de piel oscura y con lentes, lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Billy- dijo con desprecio

-Dana…- dijo este en un susurro

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Busco a Trixie- dijo desviando la mirada

-¿A Trixie? ¡Ja! Después de más de un año, ¿Buscas a Trixie?- dijo con burla y a la vez molesta

-Sí, necesito hablar con ella, ¿Sabes dónde está viviendo?- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-En su antiguo departamento- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara

-¿En su antiguo departamento? Pero si hay también vive…-dijo cerrando la boca de golpe

-Pero si hay también vive quién…- dijo esperando respuesta

-Nada, iré a buscarla haya- dijo dándose media vuelta

-Prepárate psicológicamente Billy, porque te vas a sorprender- dijo viendo como desaparecía en medio del gentío de la calle

El chico caminaba cada vez más rápido, lo bueno del departamento de la peli rosa, era que quedaba cerca del departamento de la pelirroja, entró al edificio y subió por el ascensor, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible y la subida se le estaba haciendo eterna, cuando por llego al piso 8 corrió lo más que pudo, hasta el apartamento 08-05

Al llegar, tomo aire varias veces, luego decidió tocar la puerta, desde adentro se escuchó un gruñido, seguido de una pequeña risa, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Pelirroja de largo cabello suelto, con una blusa suelta de color azul oscuro un poco abultada y un jean azul claro, estaba descalza, su rostro estaba observando hacia el interior con una gran sonrisa, al girarse, esta se perdió

-Billy…- dijo la chica sorprendida

-Trixie, oh dios mío, estas bien- dijo el rubio a punto de abrazarla

-Trix, ¿Quién es?- se escuchó desde adentro, el rubio se estremeció al escuchar esa voz desde adentro, y detuvo su acción de inmediato, junto a la chica llego un muchacho de cabello y ojos azules un poco más alto que ella quien la abrazo por los hombros

-Eli Shane- escupió el rubio

-Billy- dijo mirándolo con rabia contenida

-Trixie, porque te dejas abrazar por este…-dijo mirándola suavemente, para luego dirigirle una gélida mida al acompañante de esta

-Lo dijo abrazarme porque este, como ti lo llamas es mi novio- dijo a chica con rabia mirando al rubio

-Olvidaste un pequeño detalle- dijo el muchacho de ojos y cabello azul

-Oh, es cierto-dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a cierto intruso –también es el padre de mi bebe- dijo tocando su vientre

-¿¡Bebe!?- dijo Billy sorprendido

-Si… en tan solo tres meses, mi bebe estará junto a nosotros- dijo la chica con ensoñación, mientras entraba de nuevo al departamento

-Por fin, solo tres meses más, ahora, si nos disculpas Billy, nos interrumpiste en el momento en que Trixie me iba a dar el sí, así que adiós- decía Eli, mientras cerraba la puerta

El rubio simplemente dio la vuelta, aceptando la derrota, Trixie y no estaría nunca más con él.

**Dentro del departamento**

**-**¿Y bien?- dijo el Shane

-No recuerdo la pregunta- decía inocentemente

-Trix… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo el chico mientras se arrodillaba y mostraba un aniño de plata, con un gran diamante incrustado en el centro, dentro de una caja de terciopelo roja.

-Claro que me casare contigo mi querido Shane- dijo mientras abrazaba al chico que apenas se ponía de pie, y lo besaba.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentario para que me respondan la siguiente pregunta

¿Quieren una Precuela? (los que no saben que es es lo contrario de la secuela, eso es lo que sucede ANTES de la historia) para los que quieran saber que tiene que ver Billy en todo esto y el cambio de actitud de Eli.

Aunque creo que algunos ya supieron lo que tenia que ver Billy en todo esto, verdad?

Y si los comentarios dicen que si, tendrían que esperar un poco más, ya que estos son los días en que regresamos a la escuela acá en mi País y no tendré mucho tiempo. Pero la subiré si o si, solo si ustedes lo piden.

Me gusto mucho escribir este fic, me gusto lo que hice, espero que a ustedes igual... fue mucho más largo que mi fic anterior, así que fue un gran avance.

Bueno me despido, no olvides de dejar un Review

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE**


End file.
